


Bedtime Chatter

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Murfy/Rayman fic.</p>
<p>After a long day of work, there’s nothing more most would like to do than rest.  Murfy, on the other hand, would rather talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Chatter

Today was exhausting, everyone was beat, practically falling asleep the moment they all hit the ground, where ever they first lay down. While the Lividstone were pathetically weak, the numbers of them they had to take down were getting larger and larger. Murfy, however, flew into a tree, one that the other’s assumed he would sleep in. 

Carefully looking down from it, he sees that everyone is spread out a decent distant between each other. Under the tree, Rayman is curled up. Hoping off from his tree branch, Murfy flies down to younger man, who tiredly opens an eye to look up at him. 

Hey," the Greenbottle waves, grinning, “wanna cuddle?"

Rayman blinks, seeming to have to process the words through his tired mind before he can react. With a little smile, he nods. 

An excited chuckle escapes Murfy as he wastes no time in crouching down then laying on top of the boy, who, while younger, was taller and wider than the small, Greenbottle man. Snuggling up so his head lay on Rayman’s chest, Murfy let’s out a yawn, flapping his wings for a second, rearranging them, before flattening them on his back. 

Gently, Rayman wraps his arms around his waist, being careful to avoid hurting his wings, holding him closer. Using what little strength he has left after today, he leans up, planting a kiss on Murfy’s head, in his messy red hair. With sleepy slurred speech, he murmurs to him, “you know you’re always welcome to cuddle with me, Murf."

"Heheh, yeah. You say that now, but later you’ll be condemning me to the tree version of ‘the couch." The Greenbottle laughs, admittedly a bit loud. Rayman draws a finger to his mouth, making a ‘shhhh’ noise at him, then rolling his eyes.

"You’re going to wake up the others. And you know if you didn’t say stupid things you wouldn’t get ‘the couch’."

"Mmm," Murfy lets out a thoughtful hum. From where he lay he could hear Rayman’s heart beating, feel him breathing, chest slowly rising and gently falling. Things are quiet between them for a few moments more Murfy breaks it. "You know, you did great out there in battle today, Ray. You really are incredible."

An amused snort leaves Rayman. "Are you being sarcastic again, Murfy?"

"No, no. I really mean it this time! Huhuhuh. I’m such a lucky guy to be with an amazing guy like you." Wiggling up closer to him, Murfy brushes some of Rayman’s strawberry blonde bangs from his face, admiring his face for a second before giving him a chaste kiss. When he breaks away, he’s laughing softly. "And you’re an even luckier guy to be with someone as incredible as I am, huhuhu!"

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Rayman wants to make some kind of remark, but the moment he opens his mouth, he yawns instead. Wrapping his arms around Murfy slightly tighter, he gives him another kiss. "C’mon, Murf, it’s best we get to bed. We probably have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

While Rayman talks, his words are drawn out, like he has to carefully think about each one. 

A yawn escapes Murfy, and he finds himself agreeing with the other, nodding.

"Good night, Murfy," Rayman mumbles, closing his tired eyes.

"Night, Ray, the Greenbottle whispers back. Murfy can tell Rayman falls asleep moments later, but it doesn’t stop him from saying one last thing, cuddling closer before he closes his eyes. "I really mean it, though. You’re incredible."


End file.
